The Knight from the West
by Lady of Hell
Summary: Close your eyes and imagine a sequel to Lord of the Rings... well... you have one now. Basically about a knight, rumoured to regather the forces of evil and bring doom back to Middle Earth...


**_OMG!! I love LOTR soo much that I wanted a sequel to it… dunno how that will work, but I wrote one of my own, so it's kinda weird… _  
**The account of Cinlowyn has been diverted to LadyofHell because the email address account was hacked into. This guaranteed buy the genuine author Aimee Yi.  
_**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of the characters, except for the ones I have created, and my ideas, of course

**The Knight from the West Chapter one**

Sauron was atlas defeated, and that left Mordor in ruin. And the Fellowship left to find their own destinies in whichever way that seemed best for them. In that matter, never did they think that they were ever going to meet again. Not like a fellowship again.

But they did.

It happened like this…

Two years after Aragorn was crowned King of Men, and wed Arwen, he saw peace and tranquility over the lands of Middle-Earth. He sighed, and gazed at the many dancing torchlights in Osgiliath. He sighed again.

Arwen came to the corner of the balcony where he was standing.

"Why is fear still at your heart?" She breathed in an elegant way that no human has yet ever achieved.

Aragorn turned and faced her. Arwen was no doubt beautiful, (even round-bellied as she was bearing their son). No woman is compatible to her flawless porcelain skin; an elfin grace, which she inherited, charmed him. Her eyes were deep sea blue and her ebony black hair glowed softly against starlight.

"I worry of the evil that still stains Mordor nonetheless… I fear that it will grow… and a new evil…" Aragorn replied softly.

Arwen could see where this was leading and so she said no more. She walked inside and beckoned him to come. Aragorn obeyed.

When they were inside, Aragorn ran his hand over Arwen's stomach.

"Arathdore…my son… one day he shall be King…" Aragorn began.

"And a great one." Arwen cut in. "He will be."

The next day was an eventful one indeed.

Not long after the break of dawn, an elf messenger sent by Legolas Greenleaf (an elfin Prince), from Mirkwood reached Minas Tirith.

"Open the gates!" Aragorn commanded.

"Aye!"

The messenger galloped in and swiftly tied his horse to a pole.

"What is your name and what is your hurry?" asked Aragorn.

"I am Eothor, son of Elonorth. I bring new from Legolas of the Woodland realm." He spoke deep and bowed his head once. "When the news of Mordor's defeat traveled fast, it reached the ear of, presumably, a stranger – "

"Who is this stranger?"

"He is rumored to be one of Sauron's closed ally, or according to folklore, Sire, he is the greatest knight from the west, and Sauron's heir."

There were audible gasps that ran through the great hall. They knew what this meant … more sleepless nights, more destruction, chaos and death, and more war. Aragorn frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sire. It is also rumored that the dark creatures are regrouping under the command of the knight from the west as we speak; that they will bring a war so vicious and bloodstained that there will be not one man who will live to retell the tale." Eothor paused and waited for the panic to be over. "This knight will want to avenge Sauron and take over the lands of Middle-Earth even without the Power of the One Ring."

"But we do not know that this knight has evil in his blood." Spoke up Arwen. "It is by what he was taught and by whom, not by whose blood he has."

"Arwen is right." Aragorn raised his voice. "We do not yet know if he is morally evil. But we will need a Council immediately. Faramir, you will need to call up Lord Elrond, Gimli, Legolas, Goin, the dwarf and elf council, the hobbits, Masters of Rohan, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Master Gandalf – "

"But he is at the Undying-Lands, and so is Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond, Frodo Baggins as well, Sire."

"But call them nonetheless." Aragorn announced. "We will have this council and the Fellowship will reunite!"


End file.
